Playing Rough
by BrianaA.C
Summary: "Do you really want to play rough, Draco?" She asked him with a smirk, batting her eyelashes at him. "Because I'm pretty sure you wouldn't be able to keep up." "Damn tease," He spat at her. She just smiled innocently. "I'm pretty sure I invented rough." *One-shot between Draco and Pansy*


**Just a small one-shot of Draco and Pansy. I truly wish JKR elaborated more on the two, they were like the hottest couple and we barely knew anything about them :(**

***Set in sixth year***

**And I know the Yule Ball is only for the Triwizard Tournament, so let's just pretend that the Tournament was happening this year instead of fourth year for the sake of this story.**

* * *

The Yule Ball wasn't near being over, but for Draco Malfoy, it was.

Once again, he planned to make a fool out of Harry Potter. And once again, he failed.

This sent Draco into a fit of rage as always, abandoning his date, Pansy Parkinson, at the ball before heading back to the Slytherin dungeon, trashing it. He ripped posters off of walls, slammed vases into the ground, and even flipping a few tables.

With a huff he sat down on one of the couches, closing his eyes as he threw his head back, trying to concentrate on calming down. He rebuttoned his black tux blazer, running his hands through his white blonde hair that was tinted green from the lake above the dungeon, giving the room an eerie green glow.

"Draco?" He heard a voice echo through the common room. He didn't answer, choosing to ignore her.

"Draco," The voice repeated, closer to him now.

"Leave me alone, Pansy," Draco told his date, his eyes still closed.

"You can't _always_ win against him, you know," She told him. Draco felt the leather couch he was sitting on dip, signaling Pansy sat down beside him. "He doesn't know what winning feels like; you do. Let him have his moment. Just let it go." She rested a hand on the nape of his neck, running her nails through his fine hairline.

"Don't touch me," Draco hissed, grabbing her wrist tightly as he removed her hands from his body.

Draco never denied Pansy. He usually allowed her to have her way with him. He would use her body as a form of releasing stress, or anger. Pansy didn't mind, relishing in the fact that she was the only one who Draco allowed to get in his pants.

But not tonight.

"What do you want me to do, Draco? Just let you trash the whole castle?" She snapped at him, sitting back on the couch, looking away from him.

Draco opened his eyes to peek at her, approving of how she dressed.

She wore a black dress, cut dangerously low on her cleavage. It was an open back, restricting her from wearing a bra. It was tight and floor length, a slit running all the way to her upper thigh. She crossed her legs, the legs he constantly craved for. She kicked her heels off, Draco allowing her to rub her toes up and down his shin slowly.

"Or better yet, you could trash me," Pansy said with a wink and a smirk.

"Or not," He told her, closing his eyes again. Even though he turned her down, Pansy saw the corner of his mouth twitch into a smile before settling back into his usual frown.

"Oh come on, Draco," Pansy whined, purring in his ear, full lips brushing against his cheek. "Let me help you like I always do."

She hitched a leg over his hip, moving to straddle him, sitting in his lap. Draco clenched his jaw, keeping his eyes closed. Pansy unbuttoned his blazer, and then the white dress shirt underneath. She ran her hands over the ridges of his toned muscles on his torso, taking satisfaction in the way his body reacted, shuddering under her touch.

She looked up to his face, only to see that his stone cold expression still hasn't changed.

He allowed her to remove his shirt and blazer, carelessly throwing it behind her onto the ground. She used her nails this time, dragging them down his chest lightly. Draco let out a small hiss, still not moving.

Pansy grabbed his left arm, rubbing her finger lightly against his dark mark tattoo, making him shiver.

"This is amazing," She murmured, beginning to trace the dark mark with her tongue. Her parents supported Voldemort as well, but were never officially death eaters. They didn't want to be sent to Azkaban like Draco's father was. While Pansy longed to be one alongside Draco, he wouldn't allow it. She liked to believe it was for her protection, although he never said it was the reason why.

Draco made a fist with his hand, trying not to show the pleasure she was creating within him.

When Pansy's fingers started to work on his belt, Draco snapped, yanking her wrists away from him, holding them on either side of her body.

"I told you to not _touch_ me," Draco growled, finally opening his eyes and sitting up. Pansy did nothing but raise a perfect eyebrow at him.

"Do you _really_ want to play rough, Draco?" She asked him with a smirk, batting her eyelashes at him. "Because I'm pretty sure you wouldn't be able to keep up," She continued, pushing her body against his bare chest. He felt her perfect breasts press against him, arousing him. It only made his clamp on her wrists tighter, positive to bruise later.

"Damn _tease_," He spat at her. She just smiled innocently. "I'm pretty sure I_ invented_ rough."

He had a point. While Pansy was usually the one who initiated the rendezvous, he made sure she knew who was in charge between the two of them, marking her whole body every time with hickeys, bruises and scratches. He remembered one time in fourth year he was so rough with her, Pansy couldn't go to classes for two days because she was unable to walk.

But Pansy wasn't just the victim; she marked Draco as well. He frequently had to steal her makeup to cover countless hickeys on his neck and chest. She constantly raked her long nails all over his back, leaving deep scratches all down his back that eventually scabbed over, making Draco the center of the Slytherin quidditch team's teases. They always taunted him about having a girlfriend, because he was the youngest on the team, the rest being in seventh year.

But that was the problem; they weren't dating. While Draco had claimed Pansy as his, he never belonged to her. All he wanted was sex, which was no problem to Pansy.

Now, she wasn't a floozy. She was the furthest thing from it. She was fiercely loyal to the newest death eater, and was proud of his dark accomplishments.

And even though he wouldn't admit it, he was just as loyal to her.

"Then show me just how rough you can be," Pansy smirked, biting her bottom lip suggestively.

Draco released her hands, instantly grabbing her hips as he attacked her lips. His long fingers dug into her hips hard, Pansy secretly hoping it would leave marks.

She kissed him back with just as much passion, tangling her hands in his almost white hair, pulling at the roots hard. Draco moaned as he bit down on her bottom lip, pulling on it slightly. His hands moved to her exposed back, pressing her as tightly against himself as he could.

Draco suddenly reached up to grab one of Pansy's hands, yanking it down harshly. He placed it on his growing erection, moving her hand against it for her.

Pansy giggled as she pulled away from his lips, understanding what he was implying. She slowly got off of his lap, rubbing his thighs as she made her way to the ground in front of him. Draco helped her undo his belt and trousers, pulling both his pants and boxers down slightly, revealing his member. Pansy grabbed his erection, placing her mouth on it, swirling her tongue around the tip.

"Stop teasing," He growled at her. He could feel her smirk against him, listening to his command as she captured him in her mouth.

Draco's hands flew to her hair, pulling on the strands hard as he forcefully pushed her head up and down. Pansy's hands moved to his hips, gripping them hard.

She started to hum as she sucked him hard, sending sensations through Draco's body he didn't even think were possible.

"Bloody_ hell_," He moaned loudly, throwing his head back. As powerful as he liked to think he was, he never in a million years thought one seventeen year old girl would have this much power over him.

Draco gripped her head tighter as he started to hastily thrust up into her mouth, making her gag. He felt her moan against his member, making him moan as well.

With one final thrust into her mouth, Draco came deep in her throat, Pansy swallowing his seed quickly. She glanced up at him, smirking as he came down from his high.

"How the fuck do you _do_ that," He breathed, his eyes boring into hers as his chest rose and fell, trying to catch his breath.

"It's my specialty, just for you," She giggled, standing as she got off of the green Slytherin rugs.

"Come 'ere," Draco murmured, grabbing her waist as he stood up quickly, shoving her against the closest wall. Pansy hissed as her bare back was slammed into brick, definitely leaving cuts.

Draco's lips attacked hers as he grabbed her thighs, lifting her so she could wrap her legs around his strong waist. Pansy tangled one hand in his fine hair while the other rested on his shoulder, nails digging into his flesh.

Draco fought to pull down the straps on her dress, letting it pool around her waist as her perfect breasts were exposed.

Pansy moaned loudly as Draco drew a line with his tongue from her belly button all the way to her neck before sucking on it, literally driving her up the wall in pleasure.

"You like that?" Draco breathed with a smirk as he sucked on her neck, moving one hand to her collar bone, pushing her further against the wall and further against him. He felt her nod, looking up to see Pansy's mouth wide open with her eyes closed, pure bliss covering her features.

"I think you may just need to push your knickers to one side," He breathed, his breath ice on her neck as he gave her a mark. "I'm not waiting any longer."

"Good thing I'm not wearing any," Pansy smirked, pushing his lips away so she could see his reaction.

With his usual stone expression, he let his hand wander, picking up her dress so it was balled up around her waist as his fingers felt for her womanhood to see if she was bluffing.

She wasn't.

"Bloody hell," He moaned, quickly ramming his erection into her with no warning.

_"Draco!"_ She screamed out, biting into his shoulder as he entered her. Pain was mixed with ecstasy as they traveled to every nerve in her body, feeling as if her insides were lit on fire.

"You're so_ tight,_" He moaned as he squeezed her bare thigh too roughly with one hand, while the other pulled her hair.

The faster Draco thrusted, the deeper Pansy's nails went into his back, leaving deep gashes where her nails were. It never really hurt Draco; it turned into pleasure by the time it reached his nerves.

His lips moved madly to her neck, biting and sucking a little too hard as Pansy yanked on his white blonde hair, making him growl at her.

"I'm close," She whimpered as her nails raked over his chest, leaving scapes as she went.

With a couple more powerful thrusts, Draco came deep inside of his Slytherin mistress, feeling her unravel as well.

Draco collapsed onto her, trapping Pansy between him and the wall.

"That was brilliant," Pansy breathed, her fingers lazily combing through his hair at the nape of his neck.

"I think that was rough enough," He panted, his hands running up and down her thighs as his head rested on her shoulder. Their bodies were both slick with sweat, sticking together.

Pansy just murmured in agreement, trying to conceal her yawns.

"Let's go to bed, yeah?" Draco asked, picking his head up from her shoulder. Pansy gave him a half smile.

Finally Draco pulled out of her, Pansy letting out a whimper as he set her on her feet. He helped her put her dress back in place as she fixed his pants. They walked over to the couch, grabbing Pansy's heels and Draco's shirt and blazer. Intertwining their fingers, Draco led her to his room.

Pansy started going through his drawers, pulling out one of his quidditch jerseys, slipping it on after she changed out of her dress. Draco removed his pants, leaving him in just his underwear.

When they got into Draco's bed, he pulled her tight against his chest, tucking her head under his chin as they cuddled in silence.

This was the part Pansy longed for. Sure, she liked the rough, passionate sex, but she also loved the sweet moments. They rarely happened, but when they did, Pansy cherished them.

"You realize I really _do_ have deep feelings for you, right?" Draco told her, being the first to break the silence.

"Then _why_ can't we do something about it?" Pansy whined, tracing his muscles with her fingers.

"Because," He huffed, getting frustrated. "Do you see this?" He asked her, picking up his left arm, holding it in front of her face. She watched the dark mark wiggle on his pale skin with awe. "You don't want this. It's a_ brand_. Once you get it, you're His forever," He told her, allowing her fingers to trace the complex shape of it, not daring enough to say You-Know-Who's name. "I don't care how much you want this; I won't let you get it."

Pansy looked up at him and saw the severity in his eyes. He meant what he said. He finally told her that he basically wanted to protect her. Her insides lept for joy as she gave him a half smile.

"Let's check the damages," Draco said with a smirk, changing the subject. He never really liked talking about feelings, and tonight was no different.

Pansy giggled as she pulled off Draco's jersey, leaving her naked. His long fingers traced the hickeys on her neck, trailing his fingers down to her hips, lining up his fingers perfectly with the bruises in the shape of his fingers.

"Pansy..." He whispered, trailing off.

"It's okay," She said with a smile. She was so used to Draco apologizing for the injuries he gave her, she didn't even care to hear them anymore. "Now roll over, let me see your back."

Draco obliged, laying on his stomach as she traced the blood-stained cuts, making him hiss in pain.

"You're worse," She said with a smirk, kissing him on the lips quickly, "I win."

"Not after this, you won't," Draco smirked, rolling on top of her for round two.

* * *

**I hoped you like it, please review!**


End file.
